


Lion Heart

by Novian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (wink wink), BAMF Prompto, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Or Is It?, Poor Noctis, Poor Prompto, Tags/Warnings May Change, They all need a hug, Violence, chapter 13 spoilers, no beta we die like men, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novian/pseuds/Novian
Summary: He couldn’t deny he would love to wreak vengeance on those who had stolen their home - but he knew right here, right now was not the place to do it.When a reconnaissance mission goes awry, things are not looking good for the bros. Still - there's no way Prompto's going down without a fight.





	Lion Heart

“Noct, are you sure about this?” Prompto asked for what Ignis thought was the fifth time, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. Noct completely ignored him and continued to scan the Imperial base from their vantage point at the crest of the hill. Ignis, try as he might to talk some sense into the prince, hadn’t been able to put a dent in his resolve - he’d had to concede.

Now he was attempting to come up with some kind of strategy that would allow four people to take down a highly guarded military base. Brilliant. Ignis had expected Gladio to back him up in his efforts to calm him, but if anything he had taken _Noct's_ side. He couldn’t deny he would love to wreak vengeance on those who had stolen their home - but he knew right here, right now was not the place to do it.

“What am I supposed to do - let them get away with it?” Noct fired back. 

“No - but I really don’t think this is the best place to take revenge,” Prompto mumbled, barely acknowledged by the rest of the group as they continued to plan.

“Hey,” Prompto suddenly interrupted after a long time of uncharacteristic silence. “Maybe I could sneak into that control tower over there?”

Noct looked up. “Hm?”

“It’s just - no offence, by the way - I’m probably the fastest out of all of us. I could get in there and open doors and stuff! Maybe I could even shut down the Magitek generators or something!”

“Damn, kid,” Gladio smirked. “Looks like you might actually have a brain in there…”

“Shut up, asshole.” Prompto said with a grin, before turning back to Ignis. “Seriously though, what do you think?”

Ignis nodded approvingly. “Certainly not the worst idea you’ve come up with recently.”

“If you’re referring to the chocobo car stickers, those are still the greatest idea I’ve ever come up with,” he replied with a small laugh. “So - are we gonna do this?”

“If you really think you can do this, then it's worth a shot, right?” Noct sounded more unsure than anything, worry obvious on his face.

Prompto laughed again. “Aw, thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy!” After seeing Noct’s expression, though, he quickly reassured his friend. “I'll be fine. Promise.”

“So you'll infiltrate the control tower, disable the generators and gain access to high security areas,” said Ignis, with an air of resigned finality. “If there’s any sign of danger, you must retreat immediately. We’ll regroup in the centre of the base down there as soon as you’re finished.”

“We’ve got your back, kid.” Gladio had picked up on Prompto’s nervousness, and tried to reassure him, much to the gunner’s relief. “You don’t have to do this if you’re scared.”

“Hell no! I’ve got it, don’t worry.” Prompto said with a grin, trying to ignore the nagging doubt at the back of his mind.

Noct smiled back, though it seemed forced, and gave Prompto a quick peck on the cheek. “Don't die, loser.”

 

After what felt like hours but was probably only about twenty minutes, Prompto wedged himself between the cold metal wall and a metal shelving unit that felt like it was designed to hurt whoever came into contact with it. 

He had to admit, although it seemed like a good idea at the time, he wished he wasn’t alone. Constantly having to hide from patrolling guards in the middle of an Imperial base wasn’t exactly high on his bucket list, but if it was to help his friends, then so be it. Even if he was hyper aware of the barcode on his wrist, that meant it could have so easily been _him_ patrolling the halls with a blank expression and no control of his own jerky robotic limbs… no. 

He had to focus on what was at hand, and that was getting to the control room. Speaking of which, if his estimate from the outside of the base was correct, he should be getting close.

After waiting just a few more seconds to make sure he wasn’t about to get jumped by an MT, Prompto rounded a corner and found himself face to face with a towering metal door. He cursed under his breath - there was a scanner of some sort by the door, but no handle or way of opening it that he could see. There was the possibility he could use his wrist, but he didn’t want to use it until he completely ran out of options. Although, the probability of him using the barcode was looking larger by the minute - unless the door was automatic, he was stuck. Maybe he could-

A voice broke the silence from behind him. “Well, well - what do we have here?” 

Prompto froze and whipped around to find himself face to face with - that guy from the assassin’s festival. What was his name again?

Lo- something? Loqi! Loqi was flanked by at least five MTs, who Prompto was certain he couldn’t defeat alone, and that asshole knew it. Even when Prompto aimed the barrel of the gun at his head, he merely smiled sarcastically, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“One of the Lucian lot, if I’m not mistaken? Tell me - what in Eos makes you think you can walk into a base of the Empire and leave unharmed?” Loqi said casually, though Prompto didn’t miss the way his eyes focused on the gun that was currently trained on his forehead.

“I dunno - maybe it’s the fact that you can’t even take over a video game festival?” Prompto spat, backing away from the menacing troopers. “Or maybe it’s that time when Cor kicked your butt in Duscae? There’s a hell of a lot to choose from.” He was stalling for time now, praying that one of his friends would show up or some divine miracle would get him out of this mess in one piece.

That comment clearly pissed Loqi off - he scowled and held up a hand, and the MTs raised their guns in one perfectly synchronised movement. “You may be laughing now, boy, but I guarantee it will be me who gets the last laugh!” He practically cackled, and Prompto tried to steady his breathing - which wasn’t easy when he knew every breath could be his last. “Fire!”

Time seemed to pass in snapshots after that.

 

The all too familiar clamour of gunfire echoing down the corridor.

 

Prompto crying out as a bullet struck his left shoulder.

 

Pain shooting through his arm a millisecond later.

 

Dropping to the ground in the hail of bullets.

 

The ringing left in his ears as the gunfire stopped.

 

Loqi stepped over to the body, surrounded by a rapidly growing pool of blood. The boy wasn’t moving - no surprise. He’d gone down after a hit squarely to the chest. A sick smile crossed his face at the thought of the prince’s reaction when he discovered his best friend’s death. 

He leant over the blond’s prone body and grabbed the camera that had slipped from his pocket as he was gunned down. The commander was so caught up in his macabre imaginings, he didn’t even think to check for a pulse before he left the corridor to join his colleague in subduing the boy prince, the camera tucked away in his chest pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry! Well, maybe a tiny bit... 
> 
> I'm aiming for a weekly upload, but apologies if it ends up being late - let's face it, it probably will, even though the chapters are really small. The whole fic should end up being about 6-7k words though!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Unbeta'd, so let me know if you have any concrit. I'd also really appreciate any comments or kudos!


End file.
